The Elevator Started It
by elsbian
Summary: ONESHOT. House plans an elaborate plot to get himself alone in an elevator with Cuddy. HUDDY. One OC included.


**Ok, I apologise if any of this story is OOC, but hopefully it's not. Also, there is an OC in here from my other fic, 'Sorry I Bothered Trying'. Just bare with me with that one, I didn't see House having a mildly meaningful conversation with anybody else so I used Evan. I s'pose I could have used Wilson, but oh well, too late now ;)**

It had just turned 10am and Cuddy was getting ready to present the new diagnostics wing to the donators, with the 'help' of a reluctant House who she had dragged along, seeing as it was his department.

Both House and Cuddy stood next to eachother in the back of the elevator with a large amount of people standing in front of them, patiently waiting for the elevator to reach the right floor whilst they chatted about various things, mostly the hospital's excellence.

House glanced sideways at Cuddy, who was staring straight ahead, willing House to stay quiet. He smirked and slowly reached his hand behind Cuddy towards her ass.

He gently placed his hand on to her ass, so gently that Cuddy didn't even notice him doing anything. Slowly he began applying more pressure until Cuddy spun her head sideways to face him.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, and everybody else in the elevator turned around to face them with curious expressions on their faces.

"Nothing." House frowned, feining innocence, which seemed to be ok with the donors, who turned back to face the front of the elevator and resumed their conversations.

Cuddy, not wanting to have to tell him to get his hand off her ass with so many other people there, merely glared at House, shooting daggers at him with her steel grey eyes.

House smirked back and tightened his grip on her ass. As much as Cuddy hated him at that point, she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine, which House no doubt noticed and was feeling very smug about.

Slowly, House released her ass and felt her body untense next to him, only to run his hand up the back of her leg to the top of her skirt.

Cuddy immediately turned to face him again, her face a picture of total shock. "What are you doing?" She mouthed whilst glaring at him.

"Nothing." House mouthed back with a mischievous smile.

He pulled the top of her skirt away from her hip before sliding his hand underneath, feeling Cuddy shiver under his touch. He gently gripped the soft skin of her ass with a smug smile, pulling Cuddy even closer so that nobody could see where his hand was.

Cuddy glanced up to the top of the elevator door, seeing how much longer they had to wait until she could escape the lift with her panties preferably still on.

House rested his cane against the back wall of the elevator and slid his free hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He scrolled through the various contacts until he reached  
Evan's number. He pressed the dial button, feeling Cuddy's stare burning into the side of his face. Cuddy had no intention of letting House's hand do anything in her skirt, but if she told him to get his hand off then it would attract the attention of the donors, who would most definitely not give the hospital any money if they knew that one of the employee's hobbies was inappropriately touching the Dean's ass in elevators, or anywhere else for that matter.

House let the phone ring a few times before flipping his phone shut again and putting it back into his pocket, picking up his cane again.

"What was the point in that?" Cuddy asked quietly, not that anybody else would be interested in what she was talking about.

"3...2...1." House counted down, before an incessant ringing echoed through the elevator, indicating that it had been stopped, probably due to an electrical fault... or House.

"You bastard." Cuddy hissed. Oh, if looks could kill...

House swiftly removed his hand from underneath Cuddy's skirt just as everybody else turned to face them.

"What is going on?" They demanded, referring to the elevator's abrupt stop.

"I am so sorry, it must have maufunctioned, we shouldn't be here long." Cuddy urged with a reassuring smile.

The donors shot small glares at both Cuddy and House before once more continuing to talk among eachother whilst they waited for time to pass.

House smiled at Cuddy and shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like we're stuck here, what do you want to do?" He asked with a wink.

"House if you put your hand there again, I will cut it off and shove it up your-"

"Excuse me, Dr Cuddy, but John has fainted." A woman said urgently, pulling Cuddy a few steps away from House and towards the man breathing heavily on the floor. "He's  
claustrephobic, he just fell to the floor a few seconds after the elevator stopped." She added, staring wide-eyed down at John, much like everybody else was.

House took a few steps forward, staring at Cuddy's ass as she bent down and checked that John's eyes were responsive using the flash light of her camera phone as a torch.

"He'll be fine, don't worry, but there's nothing we can do right now. We just have to wait for the elevator to work again." Cuddy assured, smiling at everybody as she stood up again.

"Excuse me while I talk to Doctor House about..." Cuddy paused, "the diagnostics wing." She finished with another reassuring smile.

"Yes honey muffin?" House asked quietly as Cuddy pushed him into the back corner of the elevator.

"Did you plan this?" She hissed, squaring up to him, her face inches from his.

"John's fainting? I would never!" House answered, once again feining innocence, or stupidy, one of them.

"The elevator stopping. Did you plan it?" Cuddy asked again.

"No," House scoffed, "I just knew it was going to stop so I did a countdown to warn you guys."

Cuddy rolled her eyes before glaring at him. "You are impossible!"

"Impossibly sexy?" House smirked.

"No!" Cuddy hissed, before glancing over her shoulder to make sure they weren't being listened to.

Relieved that nobody knew what they were talking about because they weren't listening, Cuddy leant against the wall next to House.

"How long are we stuck here for with a man lying unconscious on the floor?" She asked.

"Not long. Just long enough for some hot elevator action." House winked with a smirk.

Cuddy arched a brow and looked into his eyes. "I'm up for it if you are."

"Seriously?" House asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like there are 5 other people in the elevator, and we have nothering better to do." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, for obvious reasons.

"One of them is unconscious, but I get your point." House smirked before looking at the elevator wall behind Cuddy's back. "There's something on the wall." He said, nodding towards  
where he was looking.

Cuddy leant forward to turn and look at the wall behind her just as House wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her next to him.

"House, what the hell?!" Cuddy cried, attracting the attention of the four other conscious people there.

"She fell." House said, referring to Cuddy who was now leaning heavily against him.

"Get off her!" The only other woman in the elevator commanded.

"It's ok, Sarah, it's fine, I just fell." Cuddy said, pulling away from House and smiling at Sarah.

"I likely story. Why do you always protect him?" Sarah asked, spite filling her words.

"I just fell, Sarah! Calm down!" Cuddy urged.

Sarah shot a glare at House before turning back around to talk to the other people.

"Why do you always protect me?" House asked with a smile and a wink.

"Why do you always grab my ass just to provoke me?" Cuddy hissed, standing as close to him as possible with her face right in front of his, so close...

"I think you just answered your own question." House answered, feeling Cuddy's hot sweet breath against his wet lips.

In that instant, he could see it all happening in his head. It was like he was someone else. Someone else in the elevator, watching himself kissing Cuddy. It was like something from a movie, or a really good drama show. One minute they're having a heated argument, and the next minute they're kissing.

Unfortunately, life wasn't a drama show, and if he tried to kiss her it would only end badly, with Cuddy losing all the donors and firing him, thus, all he could do was mindlessly stare at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

Once more Cuddy stood next to House, only this time the elevator jolted into life, causing a loud cheer to erupt from everyobyd apart from House and Cuddy, who were watching eachother intently through the thick wall of tension between them.

--------------------------

"Did you do it?" Evan asked House, as House pushed open the door to the office and walked in.

"No." House grunted, taking a seat at his desk as Evan sat watching him from the middle of the room.

"Why not?" Evan questioned, walking over and standing in front of the desk, confused as to why House didn't do what he set out to do, he definitely wasn't the kind of person to just give up.

"Because there were four other people in the elevator, five if you include the unconscious one." House said, flicking through various files on his desk to distract him from the conversation he was currently having.

"So? You should have done it. You'll regret you didn't." Evan pointed out, leaning against the desk and running his fingers through his hair.

"I couldn't do it, ok?" House sniped, his blue eyes piercing into Evan's deep brown eyes.

"Why not?" Evan pushed.

"Because. Just because." House sighed, shaking his head and looking back down at the files.

"You love her, don't you?" Evan asked, kneeling down on the floor in front of the desk and leaning on the wooden surface.

House froze. He stared at the table in front of him, splintered areas of wood suddenly very fascinating.

There were several minutes of complete silence, the only sounds being those of the two men's breathing.

"Yes." House finally mumbled, his embarassment very obvious to Evan.

"Then you should have done it." Evan said with a smile.

"It would have embarassed her, not made her suddenly fall for me." House breathed, flicking through files again.

"Suddenly?" Evan asked. "It wouldn't be a sudden thing." He said, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"When you smile like that you look stoned." House said, glancing up from the files and smirking.

"You always look stoned." Evan stated, knowing that House was trying to change the subject.

"Touche." House said.

He wished he'd done it, but under different circumstances. He didn't want there to be other people in the elevator. He wanted it to just be him and Cuddy. On their own, trapped in an elevator. It would certainly be uncomfortable, but only for a while, only until he kissed her. Or maybe that would make it more uncomfortable. Oh well.

"Want me to set it all up again?" Evan asked, sensing that House wanted to try again.

"Yes." House said.

"When?" Evan asked with a proud smile.

"Today. Now. She'll be going back downstairs soon from a board meeting. Set it up. Remember, three rings and then you do it, ok?" House said before standing up and leaving the room, leaving no time for Evan to agree.

-------------------------------

Cuddy walked into the elevator, completely shattered after the morning's events. First she gets stuck in the elevator with House and five very important donors, and then she has to have a board meeting, in which she spent most of the time listening to complaints about House.

On the plus side she was finally allowed to go to her office and relax for an hour, until she would inevitably have to go make House do his day's clinic duty.  
Just as the elevator doors began to slide shut, House glided through the small remaining gap and smiled at her.

"Oh God..." Cuddy breathed, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not that bad." House said, sliding his hand into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

Cuddy saw the phone in his hand and rolled her eyes. "I'll save you some credit." She said before pushing the emergency stop button inside the elevator.

House frowned at Cuddy and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"What do you want?" Cuddy asked, leaning against the opposite wall to House and waiting for him to answer.

"I don't know." House mumbled, shaking his head gently.

"Sure? Because this is your last chance to tell me." Cuddy tempted, hovering her hand over the stop button again, ready to start the elevator back up.

Less than a second before Cuddy could press the button, House quickly limped the short space between them and stopped when he reached her.

Cuddy frowned at House. "What're you doing?" She asked, her frown deepening when he didn't answer her. "House?"

"Earlier on, when you shouted at me..." He mumbled, trailing off at the end.

Cuddy paused, waiting for him to continue.

"It was like I wasn't me. You know when you watch two people arguing, and you can see it going two ways. The first way would be for them to be pissed off with eachother for the rest of the day-"

"And the second is them kissing." Cuddy finished for him. "That happened to you? You could picture us just... kissing? In an elevator full of people?"

House struggled to continue. He wasn't himself, surely. This wasn't something he did; talking about his feelings. It was just... weird. He definitely wasn't himself today.

"Yes. But the people weren't there. Everything else disappeared. It was just us." He paused several times throughout his sentence, trying to think of the right words, but Cuddy didn't rush him, she just stood in front of him and listened curiously to what he was going to say.

She waited until she was sure that he wasn't going to say anything else before moving her hand to the side and pressing the button to start the elevator.

"That's it?" House asked with a frown, staring down into Cuddy's crystal grey eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Cuddy asked, arching a brow at House.

House didn't reply, he just leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, taking her breath away with just a slight amount of contact.

Cuddy's eyes fluttered closed as House's lips pressed harder against her own. She quickly fumbled blindly beside her before finding the emergency stop button again and slamming her palm against it.

She felt House smile against her lips as his cane fell to the floor and his hands found their way to her hips.

"Why're you doing this?" Cuddy mumbled against his mouth, wrapping her hands around his neck before kissing him again.

He smirked before pulling away and pressing the start button again.

Cuddy frowned and watched him as he picked up his cane and limped to the other side of the elevator.

There was an awkward silence in the elevator until the doors slid open and House walked to the escape.

"The elevator started it." He smiled, before walking off to his office.

Cuddy remained in the elevator trying to catch her breath. She had enjoyed that. She had enjoyed a kiss... with House.

Shit.

**Birthday reviews, anyone?**


End file.
